


[Podfic] To Say Nothing of the Goose

by attolia



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, POV Steve Rogers, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Ridiculous, Waterfowl, bucky has a foul mouth, did i mention this is ridiculous, i can't believe there is a waterfowl tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attolia/pseuds/attolia
Summary: Geese are evil bastards. A lesson we all must learn, even Steve and Bucky. Luckily, there's a convenient tree in which to perch.Purported humour, some fluff, and an evil goose.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	[Podfic] To Say Nothing of the Goose

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Say Nothing of the Goose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466621) by [leveragehunters (Monkeygreen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygreen/pseuds/leveragehunters). 



Download MP3 from Google drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Kc6lDiOjiWzDdDtcXmEsDiys77-KErWy/view?usp=sharing) or stream below. Length: 9:58


End file.
